Le fantôme de Leslie
by King Jibo
Summary: Quelques semaines après sa mort, Leslie revient dans la vie de Jess…
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin là, chez Jess et sa famille,

Celui-ci était entrain de se brosser les chicots quand soudain, le fantôme de son amie Leslie (morte noyée accidentellement quelques semaines plus tôt) apparut…

Leslie

« Salut Jess… »

Jess

« AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un fantôme ! C'est le fantôme de Leslie !»

Leslie

« Calme-toi Jess !

J'te veux pas de mal !

J'voulais juste te faire un ptit coucou !»

Jess

« AAAAAAH OK…

C'est gentil…

Mais t'es morte !

Et enterrée ! Tu peux pas venir me voir puisque t'es entrain de manger les pissenlits par la racine…»

Leslie

« Baisse d'un ton,

Tu vas réveiller toute la baraque !»

En effet, alertée par les cris de son grand frère, May Belle se précipita dans la salle de bain…

May Belle

« C'est pas un peu fini de crier comme un goret ?

T'as réveillé tout le monde ! »

Jess

« Ah !

May Belle ! Tu tombes bien !

Y'a le fantôme de Leslie dans la salle de bain ! »

May Belle

« Ouais je sais, et y'a celui de Whitney Houston dans la cuisine…

Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des blagues les plus courtes ?

C'est les meilleures ! »

Un peu plus tard, dans la cuisine, Jess déjeunait avec le fantôme de Leslie…

Leslie

« Tu peux me passer le Nutella ste plait ? »

Jess

« Tiens…

J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre… »

Leslie

« Comprendre quoi ? »

Jess

« Que tu sois là en face de moi…

T'es morte !

Et enterrée… »

Leslie

« Si Terabithia existe, j'existe aussi…»

Jess (regarde la pendule)

« C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux !

Comment ça se fait que tu sois devant moi, chez moi à 8h30 alors que tu viens de mourir il y a quelques semaines ?

QUOI ? IL EST DEJA 8H30 ?

MERDE ! J'SUIS EN RETARD ! »

Leslie

« Jess ! Attends-moi ! »

A 8h45,

Jess arriva à l'école juste à temps, il alla se réfugier dans la salle de classe pour pouvoir se pincer et vérifier s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver, mais une surprise l'attendait…

Leslie

« Salut Jess…

Faut courir pour te rattraper…»

Jess

« T'es encore là toi ? »

Leslie

« Ma présence te dérange ? »

Jess

« Non c'est juste que…

Comme personne ne te voit, j'me dis que je risque de passer pour un dingue si on me voit entrain de parler au mur ! »

Mme Edmunds

« Bonjour Jess,

On parle tout seul ? »

Jess

« Euh oui m'dame…

Ça fait du bien des fois… »

Leslie profita de la diversion pour se mettre dans le corps de la prof…

Mme Edmunds (Leslie)

« On t'as déjà dit que t'était mignon? »

Jess

« Pardon ?… »

Leslie fit un clin d'œil à Jess et se mit à le chouchouter tandis que les autres élèves rentrèrent dans la salle avec le proviseur tout en voyant la scène…

Proviseur

« Miss Edmunds !

Dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes ! »

A Suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Ce jour-là, Jess devint la coqueluche de l'école et Miss Edmunds a été renvoyée…elle trouva sa vocation comme joueuse de triangle dans un groupe de métal…

Quelques heures plus tard…

Leslie

« Alors Jess, ta journée ? »

Jess

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Leslie

« C'est à cause de cette poufiasse que je suis morte !

En plus, mon petit doigt me dit que t'as un faible pour elle,

J'ai pas raison ? »

Jess

« N'importe quoi !

(Réfléchit)

Ouais, t'as raison, mais j'étais un peu amoureux de toi aussi… »

Jess était en train d'assumer ses sentiments pour sa maitresse et Leslie quand soudain, un des deux lourdauds qui passaient leur temps à les embêter arrive…

Jess lui ouvrit la porte après avoir roulé une pelle à Leslie…

Scott

« Salut Jess! T'as assuré mec ! Total respect mon pote !

La mère Edmunds est complètement tombé sous ton charme !

Comment t'as fait ? »

Jess

« Ben…il suffit d'avoir la cote avec les filles et puis voilà… »

Scott

« Wow…j'avais jamais pensé à ça…

Et si pour fêter notre réconciliation on se faisait un McDo ?

C'est moi qui régale !»

Jess

« OK… »

L'autre brute attire Jess vers la sortie pendant que son copain attendait Jess de pied ferme avec une batte de baseball…

Leslie

« JESS ! ATTENTION ! »

Jess évita le coup de justesse et prit ses jambes à son cou…

Gary

« Ça va mec ? j't'ai fait mal ? »

Scott

« À ton avis ducon ! rattrape-le ! »

Poursuivis par les deux brutes, Jess et Leslie allèrent se réfugier à l'école maternelle…

Leslie

« L'école maternelle ? t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de se cacher là ?

Sachant que t'étais le bouc émissaire de tous les gamins… »

Jess

« Pas de panique ! je suis sûr que depuis le temps tout le monde m'a oublié…les gamins, à cet âge-là, ils ont tous des mémoires de poisson rouge… »

Jess poussa la porte et se retrouva face à des gamins de 3 ans armés de pistolets de Paint Ball qui lui tirent dessus…

Aveuglé par la peinture, Jess se fit écraser par un camion poubelle bien qu'il fut guidé par Leslie…

Le lendemain…

Jess

« Oh la la…

J'ai fait un de ces rêves…

J'ai rêvé que y'avait le fantôme de Leslie qui…

Houlà c'est quoi ce bins ? on dirait que j'ai un peu grossi…»

Après les aventures qu'il a vécues avec le fantôme de Leslie, Jess se réveilla dans le corps du père de Leslie…

Jess

« OH NON C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR ! »

Leslie (dans le corps de sa mère)

« Salut Jess ! »

Jess (dans du père de Leslie)

« Leslie ? c'est toi ? »

Leslie

« Non je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur… »

Jess

« Non sérieux Leslie c'est quoi ce bins ? »

Leslie

« Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, tu es mort… »

Jess

« Le camion poubelle !

Ça explique tout ! »

Leslie

« Et comme t'as toujours été un super pote et un mec super canon, je suis allé au purgatoire négocier…et du coup, on a atterri dans les corps de mes parents… »

Jess

« Trop Cool !

On va boire un canon ?»

Leslie

« On va boire un canon ! »

En effet, après la mort de leur fille, les parents se sont installés à Grenoble et se sont reconvertis en vendeurs de piquette…

Après leur mort, Jess et Leslie prirent leur business en main et allèrent livrer leur vinasse au volant de la Safrane série limitée palme d'or des parents…

Le chien prit la place du mort…

FIN


End file.
